Things you should never say
by RainWolf667
Summary: It's always been hidden, they can't let anyone else found out...No one would approve, no one would understand, and no one would listen to reason. Because there is no reason...Love is without reason.


**Here's my first Dramione, I actually really didn't enjoy writing this as much as my others…probably because I don't ship it, but yeah hope the Dramione shippers enjoy it, regardless. Thanks and credit goes out to Prosper Jade, my wonderful beta reader 3 whom I love 3 **

"Filthy little mudblood."

The moment it had come out of his mouth, he wished it hadn't. He had gone too far, he could see that from the look of pure and utter hurt branding her features. Then Weasley tried to defend her honour and blocked her from his view, taking out his wand.

He almost wished that the spell hadn't backfired, maybe if he had been hit, he would've felt less guilty about what he had said. He would've paid for his horrible mistake…

He had to cover his emotions up; he couldn't show remorse in front of Crabbe and Goyle. He sneered at Weasley and snickered as the boy coughed up a slug, avoiding Hermione's eyes. He locked his gaze with Potter, who glared at him before he scrambled up to help Weasley. Walking off with his friends, Draco tried his hardest to forget about the wounded look Hermione had given him.

Back in the castle, he sat in the Great Hall, picking at his dinner. His appetite had deserted him and he gingerly pushed the plate away. Goyle spotted the uneaten food and was happy to help him out.  
Draco sighed at the boy's disgusting eating habits before turning away, his gaze directed at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was there, studying her books, he smiled at how that was so like her…Even after everything she had been through today, she still found time to study. He longed to reach out to her, explain his actions and beg for her forgiveness…But when she finally looked up, he was met with a look of absolute loathing. It looked wrong; like it didn't quite fit on her face…That wasn't the Hermione he knew…and loved.

She gathered her books and left the Great Hall, leaving him with his guilt and the torrent of emotions that threatened to overtake him. He couldn't let it be like this…This wasn't them…They…They were stronger than this!

He got up suddenly, surprising Crabbe who eyed him with a questioning look.  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Bathroom, nitwit."

"Oh! Okay then." Crabbe nodded in understanding and returned to demolishing the pecan pie with Goyle. Draco walked off, quickening his pace so that he might catch her before she went back to her common room.

Turning the corner, he spotted bushy brown hair and sped up, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Wait!"

She stared at him in awe. He quickly checked that the corridor was empty before beckoning her to follow him, she obliged and before long they arrived on the seventh floor. 'I need somewhere where we can talk in private, with no interruptions.' Draco quickly thought as he paced in front of the wall, three times.

Suddenly a door appeared and he smiled, turning to Hermione, but she had already gone through the door and he hurried after her.

"Granger…I'm really really sorry for what I said.I-"

Suddenly he was cut off by a flying fist. Flying back into a nearby wardrobe, he clutched his nose in pain.

"Draco Malfoy…Do you really think that an apology will fix this? What you said…What you did…It was unforgivable!"

She glared at him, her eyes dark with fiery rage and he looked up at her, the pain had gone but instead he was left with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. He got up and reached for her hand, grabbing it and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Hermione." He said her name softly, almost like it was a fragile piece of glass that would break if he said it too loudly. She struggled against him at first but eventually gave in and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Hermione…I am…I am so sorry for what I said…and the way I acted… I went too far…You're always telling me how great of an actor I am, sometimes actors get too involved in their roles…"

He felt her giggle slightly before she sighed, pulling away from him and showing him her back.  
"Draco…Still, you…I've never been insulted like that, you, you had no right to say what you said! That's…That's not something you say to someone you…you," She stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Love? Someone you love…I love you, Hermione Granger…And I am sorry for taking the charade too far…I love you, and you know that I never mean the nasty things I say. We just…have to be careful, remember? I'm supposed to hate you…Just like you're supposed to hate me."

"But I love you…" Her voice soft, filled with a deep sadness touched Draco's heart.

"As do I…but you and I ….No one will understand…My parents…Our friends, they won't accept it, Hermione."

"I really hate this, I hate how we have to pretend…How we're always fighting because of it, how it matters what everyone thinks…"

Draco loved her, he really did. She was willing to do anything for him, even forgive his horrible actions and take his stupid insults, but he was still too cowardly to even tell his closest friends about her. He turned her to face him and leaned in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Her tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed him back, and he held her in his arms. He'd find the courage one day, the courage to admit to the world that he loved this beautiful woman. That he didn't care about her bloodline, all that mattered was how wonderful she was. One day…But for now, he would be more careful with his words, after all, there were some things that you should never say to someone you loved.


End file.
